


The Tattoo

by queenmagnus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Tattoo, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmagnus/pseuds/queenmagnus
Summary: Korra accidentally finds out Lin has a tattoo. It leads to another personal revelation about the private life of the cranky Police Chief
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	The Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> The office I work in lost internet today and I wrote this while we were down. Super short

“GET OUT!”

“I’m sorry!”

Korra retreated quickly, her face red as she rejoined the others in the living area.

“What was that about?”

“Did you know Lin has a tattoo on her hip?!”

Mako’s face turned red with embarrassment while Bolin’s jaw dropped in awe. Asami only seemed mildly scandalized as she scooted over for Korra to sit down next to her.

“When did you see-“

“Just now, I accidently walked in on her changing. But that’s not really the important part of this!”

Kya and Jinora breezed through the door, stopping to take in what was happening.

“What was it?”

“I didn’t really get a good look but I think it was a butterfly?”

“It’s actually a lotus flower.”

All eyes turned to Kya as she sauntered over to the table and grabbed a handful of berries, popping a bunch into her mouth.

“How do you know?”

“Please! I’m her oldest friend. I was with her when she got it. It was during her rebellious teenager years.”

“Oh.”

Kya squeezed herself on the couch next to Asami and leaned back against the armrest, draping her long legs across the young women with her feet resting on Bolin’s lap. They all got very quiet when a disgruntled looking Lin appeared, fully dressed in her usual armor. She didn’t acknowledge any of them as she disappeared into the kitchen, reemerging a few moments later with a large mug.

Korra nudged Bolin hard in the ribs.

“Ow! Fine. So, uh Chief?”

She stopped walking towards the door but didn’t turn to face him.

“What’s the story behind your tattoo? Kya said she brought you to get it when you were a teenager.”

“What?!”

She turned around and Bolin’s eyes got wide at her terrifying glare. Which thankfully was aimed at the waterbender lounging on the couch and not him. She narrowed her eyes.

“Kya wasn’t there. And it was years after I was a teenager. When Kya decided to gallivant around the world and pretend her family didn’t exist.”

All eyes turned to Kya who was doing her best to look innocent as she held Lin’s stare. They shared a moment where Lin seemed to say _don’t you dare_ and Kya completely disregarded it.

“Oh, that’s right. I guess I’ve seen it so many times I forgot the real story behind it.”

She swung her legs out in front of her and stood up, stretching lazily.

“Lin and I are dating, by the way.”

As she sauntered pass where Bolin sat with his mouth completely open she patted his cheek gently.

“I’ll let you put it together how I might be so intimately familiar with the tattoo.”

She winked at Mako who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else before walking to Lin and kissing her on the cheek. She walked out through the front door and everyone waited for Lin’s response. Her face was deathly calm and they all knew that usually meant extreme danger but to everyone’s surprise she merely shrugged, taking a swig from her mug before following Kya out the door.

As soon as they were gone Korra jumped up and pointed an accusatory finger at Asami.

“I KNEW IT!”


End file.
